homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Hopper Lee
Hopper Lee is a Korean-American and a member of the Resistance. He is an expert in mostly car mechanics. Hopper bears scars dealt to him during the race riots of the early parts of America's occupation. Hopper's Korean heritage helps the Resistance greatly though this also means he is often a target for racist hostility and suspicion. History Background Hopper was born in 1995, and is a third generation Korean-American; his grandparents fled North Korea in the mid-sixties.http://www.homefront-game.com/character/4233 At some point he and his family moved to Oakland, California where, during the race riots, a mob burned his house down. Prior to the invasion, Hopper was a very skilled technician who won several rewards at events such as the DARPA Grand Challenge. ''Homefront: The Voice of Freedom Following the Korean invasion, Hopper was forcibly recruited by the KPA to repair military equipment. Because of this, he was branded as a collaborator. During that time he joined a local resistance cell, passing intel to them. However, he still suffered prejudice among his peers in which he was given suicide missions.Hopper Lee profile While repairing electronics for the Koreans, he reconfigured the unmanned armed ground vehicle Goliath and built a controller so that it would be under his direct control. He escaped with the Goliath, and eventually making his journey to join the Montrose cell. Along the way, Hopper joined Nguyen Huu Giap's resistance cell in Bryce Canyon that encountered Ben Walker's group. He strike up a quick friendship with Kelsie Wilcox over their common interest in technology. Hopper also clearly stated to Ben and Kelsie that he is against the Korean government under Kim Jong-un, and criticized the Korean leadership for shaming his people and heritage. Homefront Hopper makes references to his background during the Heartland mission, commenting on his unease being there as it reminded him of the racial violence he had experienced in Oakland. Like Rianna, he offers a civilian perspective on combat, expressing concern for fellow combatants, the repercussions of their actions and occasionally showing stress under fire. He is serves as a counter-balance to the gung-ho attitude of combat veteran Connor. Hopper helped the Resistance in saving Robert Jacobs and summoning Goliath in repelling KPA forces, in which he instructed Jacobs in learning how to use the drone. He along with Boone and Jacobs infiltrate the Montrose labor camp in procuring tracking beacons. Many people within the labor camp display overt hostility towards Hopper due to his ethnicity. Hopper makes it clear that he is an American, and fights to free his country from the GKR. He is appalled that the GKR has invaded his country and taken away the freedoms he holds dear, having heard stories of the oppression that caused his grandparents to flee North Korea in the 1960s. Trivia *Hopper is notable for being the only known Asian member of the Resistance, leading to racist hostility and suspicion from strangers. *He is the tech specialist of the Resistance cell in Montrose, Colorado. He displays his skills prominently towards two separate achievements in-game: his previous successful hacking and commandeering of a Goliath drone, and the later capture of two hostile AA guns for use against the KPA, an essential part of the San Francisco campaign and the last level of ''Homefront. *Hopper is modeled on actor Trevor Zhou. *It is odd, as even though Hopper took control of and used Goliath, he gives the controls to Jacobs and doesn't use it again. Also, despite having given the Goliath controller to Jacobs in the second chapter of the Campaign, he still carries another controller tied to the bag he carries, seemingly. Gallery Hopper.jpg Sources Category:American Resistance members Category:Homefront characters Category:Homefront: The Voice of Freedom characters